Teacher's Pet
by College n Curls
Summary: Age is nothing but a number and love crosses all boundaries.
1. Teacher's Pet

_**CC Note:**_ **Okay so I'm rewriting all of my old stories from my 2kindsofcrazy account because I have forgotten the password lol! Plus I've got fans that want some good ficcies so tell me what you think of my babies!**

**Chapter 1**

_He Was Smiling….._

Hinata sighed as she absently drummed her fingers on the desk top. She was counting the minutes until she could get to her last class of the day which was her favorite. Senior year of high school seemed to drag on; this town seemed reluctant to let her out of its clutches. There were a few rays of sunshine though like her friends and believe it or not she had a crush on her English teacher Sasuke Uchiha. Raven haired, intelligent, and absolutely oozing masculinity. But every other girl here at the school had a crush on him too so she tucked her feelings back into a corner of her heart and tried to forget about him and pay attention in class.

The bell finally rang for English and she quickly packed her stuff up and went to his class. Sakura's gang was already in the room, dithering around the man's desk in their short skirts and tight shirts. Hinata felt like she would throw up a little at their attempts to get their teacher's attention. She sat down in her seat and pulled out the book they were supposed to read for this class and took notes in it until the second bell rang for class to begin. Sakura and her group reluctantly walked away from his desk and Hinata glanced over her book meekly at the raven haired man who began to write on the board the assignment for the day. When he finished he turned around to address the class.

"Who in here completed last night's reading assignment of the Scarlet Letter?" he asked and his onyx eyes swept the room.

No one raised their hand and Hinata noticed the annoyed look rising into his features so she meekly raised her hand and his eyes immediately locked onto hers.

"Well miss Hyugaa. Tell us what reference you believe Hawthorn used in the first chapter." he prompted and Hinata gulped and tried to calm herself before speaking.

"I-I-I uh...I be-believe he was u-u-using the biblical imagery of,of the cru-crucifixion of Jesus Christ." Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you think that?" He asked, mildly surprised at her response.

"Wh-wh-when H-Hester Prynne emerged fr-from her,her j-jail cell s-s-she emerged with her, her child which her form of the c-c-cross, the,the bur-burden Jesus c-carried. She,she walked w-w-with her head held high th-through the,the jeers of h-her peers which were l-l-like the, the r-rocks thrown at, at Christ. She, she w-w-was then m-made to, to stand before then on a, a stand and was p-p-persecuted verbally s-similar t-to how Jesus was, was killed on the cross, her spirit was murdered." Hinata explained. "Hawthorne used many biblical parallels in this book since it was set in Puritan America."

Sasuke stared at her silently and Hinata tried to be brave enough to hold his strong gaze but ended up down casting he eyes and blushing at the desk.

"Meet me after class." Sasuke said and Hinata nodded.

"Yes Uchiha-san." Hinata mumbled and tried to ignore the jealous whispers of many of her female peers.

"Now with what Miss Hyugaa said read on and try to see if you see any more biblical parallels tonight and bring me a three page essay about what you read. Except you miss Hyugaa. You are excused from the essay since you actually did the assignment." Sasuke assigned the class and several students groaned.

"But Sensei!" Sakura groaned. "That's called favoritism. Hinata should do the assignment as well! She's just like everyone else!"

"I don't care stop, whining and open up your literature books up to page three fifty nine. Kiba begin reading the passage." Sasuke said drolly.

Hinata tried to concentrate on her work but she couldn't. What did her sensei want? Oh she hoped that she wasn't in trouble or that he was mad at her. The class whizzed by quickly and soon it was time for the class to leave. As the rest of the students filed out of the class room Hinata tried to sneak out as Sakura tried flirting with their teacher one last time but Sasuke pushed Sakura gently out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Hyugaa?" Sasuke questioned and Hinata froze halfway out of the door and slowly turned around and walked to his desk.

"You may take your leave now Miss Haruno." he said and Sakura pouted before reluctantly leaving the classroom.

With the pink haired girl gone, Sasuke loosened his tie and leaned back against his desk.

"I liked your dissection of Hawthorne's novel." Sasuke started, getting straight to the point.

"Tha-tha-thank y-you Uchiha-san." Hinata smiled slightly as a light blush flushed her cheeks.

"I've read your papers and you have a real flare for writing. Of course your writing still needs a lot of work but I was thinking that you would do very well in the school district's annual writing contest. There's a lot of scholarship money for the first place winner. What do you think?" Sasuke asked and Hinata looked up at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I, I, I d-d-don't know. I'm n-not very good." Hinata started but Sasuke interjected.

"I will help you improve your writing of course but you have a raw talent that just needs to be polished and shaped." He prodded but Hinata just shook her head.

"I, I, I st-st-still don't know." Hinata said as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Fine. Think about it tonight and come tell me your answer tomorrow morning. But don't say no because you think you're no good. I want a good solid reason." He told her with his arms crossed and Hinata nodded solemnly.

"You may leave now." Sasuke said and Hinata gave a slight bow before taking her leave.

Hinata felt like she was walking on air as she made her way home. Sasuke Uchiha thought that she had talent. Talent! She never thought that he of all people would ever really notice anything about her with all of the other more interesting kids in the class, but he had. This made her so happy. But even though he had faith in her, she still had reservations about allowing her writing out there for people to judge. She loved writing she did but she was afraid that if she did this she would lose her passion for it. Then again she wanted to make Uchiha-san proud, to bask in the attention he would give her. To be able to get to know the man who wasn't just her teacher but everything else about him. Hinata unlocked her front door and sighed to herself. Maybe she should do this. It would be a good way for her to get out of her shell and maybe make a few friends along the way. She made her way upstairs to her bedroom and flung herself face first onto the bed and let out a muffled scream. She did not like making decisions.

The next morning Hinata found herself outside of Sasuke's classroom, she could see him grading papers at his desk. Hinata couldn't help but tither at the concentration on his handsome features. She scrapped up what little confidence she had and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Sasuke immediately looked up and leaned back in his chair.

"Well?" He prompted and Hinata fiddled with her fingers and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I'll do it." Hinata announced softly and looked up to see her teacher do something she never thought that she would see.

He was smiling.

_**CC Note**_**: Review please for chapter two!**


	2. Making Plans

_**CC Note**_**: okedokee so here's chapter two of Teacher's Pet I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter one and I hope you like this one just as much! I really appreciated all of the reviews for this story and I hope I replied to everyone who reviewed the story! I try to take time to respond to every single one since you guys took time to review the last chapter! I decided to post a day earlier than promised because of the outpour of reviews and story alerts! So as promised (albeit early) Chapter two!**

**Chapter two: Making Plans**

"Yo, Sasuke what's up!" Naruto waved to his longtime friend and colleague who merely shrugged the friendly gesture off and went on helping a new student.

Naruto pouted and decided to wait until Sasuke was done to announce to him his newest and greatest idea. They were going to go out and party with Neji and Rock Lee to a hot club downtown that he had heard about from Neji. According to the stoic Hyugaa this was the place to be on a Friday night. After a night of drinking they'd each have a lady to take back home and Sasuke needed to get laid more than anyone he knew. Plus Naruto really wanted to get Sasuke out to do something with the gang since the Uchiha now spent all his time with some chick he didn't know which was strange since Naruto knew every girl that crossed Sasuke's path. Anyway, in his opinion she must be something special for Sasuke to cancel their Super Bowl Sunday last week. Sasuke finally finished with the student and turn to Naruto, his self-proclaimed best friend.

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked apathetically as he organized the papers on his desk.

Naruto pouted at his coldness but then brightened when he noticed a silver barrette on the Uchiha's desk. Naruto picked up the hair ornament and examined it much to Sasuke's distaste.

"Put that down." Sasuke sighed but Naruto only gave him a smug grin.

"This must belong to that chick you've been hanging out with lately!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke just turned his back to him.

Sasuke knew that he should tell Naruto about Hinata and the writing thing but he didn't want to hear Naruto bitch and moan about nerds. He would never hear the end of it! He was also kind of growing fond of spending time with his student, she wasn't stupid like his other students and he could actually hold a conversation with her. Plus taking time out with his student allowed him the perfect excuse to get out of Naruto's constant hair brained schemes to get him married with kids. What surprised him the most though was that Hinata was wise beyond her years for a student and it unnerved him when she could decipher what he was thinking at times. He didn't notice that he was so lost in thought until Naruto waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Sasuke! Are you there?" Naruto pestered as he waved a hand in front of the dazed Uchiha. Sasuke just pushed his hand out of his face and grabbed the barrette.

"C'mon Sasuke tell me who she is! Is she hot? I bet she has big boobs! You are always a boob man, remember Karin?" Naruto smiled lecherously as he tried to imagine the girl whose body had been superb but her personality was something lacking.

Sasuke clenched his fist in his pocket as he tried not to punch Naruto for talking about Hinata like that. Granted the blonde didn't know that she was just a student she was, but still!

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked his 'friend' begrudgingly.

"Welllllllllllllllll…"

"C'mon Hinata! You know I can't go to this club without you!" Ino pleaded with her big blue eyes and Hinata almost gave into her requests.

"N-no! I could never do something like that! Father would k-kill me!" Hinata said through a mouth full of granola bar.

"He won't find out! Just tell him you're sleeping over at my house." Ino whined and Hinata felt like banging her head against a brick wall at the girl's pleas. "If you don't come with us I'll tell your father what you're really doing every day after school."

"You wouldn't!" Hinata gasped but Ino only nodded.

"I will."

Hinata sighed her father was so demanding. He wanted her to study, study, and study some more. He wanted her to take over the family business like Neji had. But recently Hinata realized that her ambition was to become a famous authoress, something her father found distasteful and Ino knew this well. Hinata didn't want to give up any time she had with her sensei. Ino only wanted her to come along because the bouncer knew her brother for some odd reason and when she did come along their group was able to get in for free and bypass being carded for drinks. She mentally shied, a night of loud music, sweaty bodies, and after party vomiting was better than a night alone.

"Fine I'll come with you guys." Hinata resigned but wasn't prepared for the glopping hug Ino gave her that sent both of them falling to the ground; the whole incident caused both girls to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh thank you Hina! You won't regret coming!" Ino said happily. "I'll call you after practice with Uzumaki is over so you can come to my house! We are going to look fabulous!"

Ino then got up and helped Hinata up as well before dusting herself off.

"Well I gotta get to practice! Those balls don't bat themselves!" Ino said and waved goodbye to her raven-haired friend. "See ya later Hina!"

Hinata waved goodbye to her friend as well but even as she did that her nervousness and social paranoia was setting in. What the hell was she going to do? Why did she agree to go to a club when she knows she hates places like that? What was she going to wear? Hinata touched the side of her head absently and was surprised to find her barrette missing from its usual spot. She frantically ran her fingers blindly through the rest of her hair to see if she could find it but came up empty handed. The only place she could remember touching it last was in the English classroom. Hinata bit her lip nervously and hoped that her sensei wouldn't be mad at her for being so absent minded.

"Yes! This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke rolled his eyes, an action that Naruto didn't miss. "Good lord Sasuke, stop being so mopey. You're a twenty five year old man who still hasn't had a steady girlfriend."

"It's not my fault my relationships never work out. What's it to you anyway?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against his desk.

"I'm just concerned is all. It's not healthy for you to be alone all the time." Naruto shrugged and then suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. "You're not gay are you?"

"No. Stop asking me that." Sasuke glared.

"Whatever Sasuke I'm only-" Naruto smirked but was interrupted by the classroom door opening to reveal a petite girl with long raven hair who was trying desperately to catch her breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced at Sasuke who had stopped moodily moping on his desk and was now making his way towards the girl to assess the situation.

"What are you doing here Miss Hyugaa?" Sasuke asked and the girl immediately became flustered.

"I-I-I forgot my barrette." She said nervously as she blushed and looked at her feet.

"You mean this thing?" Naruto interjected, holding up the silver object and that was when the shy student realized that he was in the room as well.

"Y-yes!" the girl smiled happily and took the hairpiece out of Naruto's hand gratefully.

"Oh! U-Uzumaki-sensei, t-thank you!"

"What's your name?" Naruto asked and the girl looked at him curiously with her large lavender eyes before answering him.

"H-Hinata Hyugaa sir."

"Hyugaa, Hyugaa. Hey you're Neji's little cousin aren't you?" Naruto smiled and Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes you know Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked with surprise evident on her face, it always caught her by surprise when she found out her cousin had connections that had nothing to do with the Hyugaa business.

"Yes I do! He's awesome when he gets that stick out of his ass!" Naruto joked and Hinata nervously giggled.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the interaction between them, not liking it one bit. Strange.

"You need to be getting home Miss Hyugaa." Sasuke stated coldly and Hinata wondered what she'd done wrong.

"Okay s-s-sensei." Hinata said reluctantly and bowed respectfully to both men before leaving.

Naruto smirked and turned his attention back to Sasuke who was a more tense and prickly version of his usual self. Something was up and as the Uchiha's self-proclaimed best friend he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So that's the little minx." Naruto grinned lecherously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke retorted defensively but Naruto just chuckled.

"Whatever you say buddy. Whatever you say. Just remember to be ready by eight." Naruto smiled brightly as he left the room.

When Naruto was gone Sasuke sank heavily into his desk chair and put his face in his hands. He had managed to develop a massive headache since the boisterous blonde's appearance. He opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and popped two. He stared blankly at the bottle before placing it in his pocket. He had a feeling that he would need more of these tonight.

_**CC Note**_**: sooooooo what did you think? Chapters will get longer as the story progresses trust me! As a side note if you like the writing and plot for this story you'll love my other stories which are also updated regularly and range from humor to angst so there's a broad range of flavors to taste!**

**Here's a list of the stories, all of them are in progress:**

_**My Girlfriend's a Robot**_

_**Little Boxes**_

_**Behind the Scenes**_

_**Southern Comfort**_

**Check them out and tell me what you think!**

**Review please!**


	3. Who Said Teaching Was Boring?

_**CC Note: **_**I absolutely love all of the reviews this story is getting and it fuels me to write and update faster and write longer chapters! I'm soooo glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope this chapter provides a bit of excitement for you!**

_**Who Said Teaching Was Boring?**_

The club was thick; it seemed that everyone between the ages of eighteen and twenty eight had come to pack the notorious downtown nightclub, Club Sand. Hinata being the youngest out of her friends wasn't quite of age yet to legally gain access into the exclusive night club but having a cousin that was in tight with the bouncer and club owners had its perks. She and her friends were currently situated above the fray of sweaty moving bodies in a VIP balcony that was perfect for scoping out all of the best male specimens Club Sand had to offer. Tenten, her cousin's fiancé, was at the bar ordering drinks for the group with Temari while Ino was having the time of her life on the dance floor.

The girls had gotten together well before it was time to head out for the club to collaborate ideas for their outfits for the night. Ino had chosen a purple shelf bra with a matching miniskirt while Tenten worn a turquoise Chinese dress that had slits up to her hip and gave off ample cleavage. Temari wore a dark red halter dress that stopped around mid-thigh and had guys drooling at her as soon as she stepped foot out of the car. Hinata of course was extremely uncomfortable in the outfit her friends had deemed appropriate for her to wear. Since when was a sparkly silver tube dress deemed appropriate? She did as they had asked though and put on the outfit but that didn't mean she had to showcase it, hence the hiding on the VIP balcony. She sighed; maybe she would have been better off spending a Friday night alone in her house.

"I've brought sustenance!" Tenten squealed excitedly as she set a large tray of colorful assorted drinks in various glasses on the table.

The glasses slid a bit, the drinks sloshed around in the cups and spilled slightly over the rims. It appeared that Tenten was already a bit tipsy. Temari plopped herself down next to Hinata with a drink already in hand and Ino who was never one to be left out of festivities( or free drinks) materialized out of nowhere. How she was able to push through the sea of bodies like it was nothing was something to marvel at.

"You should try the Screw Driver Hinata, it's amazing! Best one we've tried all night!" Tenten appraised as she sipped on the aforementioned drink but the raven haired girl only shook her head, she would like to remember what happened tonight the next morning. Black outs weren't her style.

"Tenten your taste buds are fucked up tonight Sex on the Beach is the shit!" Temari laughed as she passed an odd looking colorful drink to Hinata who shook her head for a second time.

"Come on Hina you're no fun!" Ino pouted. "You at least have to dance with me if you're not going to drink! I can't have you hiding up here all night!"

"I-I'm not hiding." Hinata retorted although they could barely hear her defense over the loud music.

"You are hiding, you do this every time." Temari analyzed as she rolled her eyes and took a shot.

"I just l-like it up h-here." She defended but that wasn't necessary seeing as how here friends were now distracted by a more pleasing topic of interest occurring on the dance floor.

"I didn't know English teachers could dance!" Ino exclaimed as she hung precariously over the balcony railing.

"NEJI!" Tenten squealed as clumsily placed her drink on the table and made her way down the steps to the dance floor to greet her fiancé.

Hinata, wondering what in the world her blonde friend was so interested in, squeezed in between Temari and Ino to see what all of the fuss was about. At first she couldn't decipher what they were so hyped up about but there in the middle of the sweaty sea of people was her English teacher/crush Sasuke Uchiha and the way he was dancing with that girl gave her a whole new meaning to the word crush. Their bodies were pressed impossibly close together, gyrating and moving in time with each other and the music in a provocative manner, she felt like fainting right then and there. Of course Ino could never keep her attention on one thing for long and was soon making her way determinedly, albeit a little sloppily, through the crowd. Where exactly her goal was Hinata didn't care all she was focused on was the way her sensei's hands were firmly grasping his partner's hips.

"Hey Hinata I'm going to head down too, are you okay up here by yourself?" Temari asked, she was getting a strange vibe from her friend. She knew that club life wasn't necessarily her scene but she never felt such a depressed air come off of her before.

"Y-y-yea! D-don't l-let me k-k-keep you!" Hinata smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and anyone could tell from the watery look in her eyes it was phony.

Temari though was never the one to pry and unlike Ino wasn't going to ask a billion unwanted questions. She gave her friend a hug that she hoped was reassuring for whatever was going on in the girl's head and carefully navigated her way down the steps in her black stilettos. Hinata gave one last glance at the mystery woman and her teacher who was telling him something in his ear, before flopping down onto the red velvet couch. She shouldn't be surprised that her teacher wasn't single or if he was, he had to be dating. He probably has loads of dates lined up on the weekends. He was handsome and intelligent and so of course women probably threw themselves at his feet all the time. _This sucked_. As the music made the couch vibrate the colorful drinks on the table looked very appealing. Maybe she didn't want to remember this night after all.

Sasuke Uchiha was bored and not the regular kind of bored either. The kind of bored that had him glancing at his watch every few seconds and wondering if shooting himself would provide a better option than enduring this club for another three hours. The club was everything Naruto had acclaimed it to be and then some. There was an abundance of attractive women dancing in revealing clothing, the bar had an extensive list of creative drink names, and the music was whatever was hot at the moment. He even danced with a few of the women who had been bold enough to come up to him and ask for a dance but he was still bored out of his mind. The woman he was currently with yelled over the music into his ear a number that he had no intentions of committing to memory. He then made his way over to the bar and ordered a gin on the rocks, he preferred people watching anyway. Watching the patrons of the club turned out to be more interesting that he'd thought it'd be. He spotted Neji and his fiancé almost dry humping each other on the dance floor. How such a prick got a woman like the brunette he'd never know. But if Neji could make a relationship work there was still hope for him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Naruto drunkenly making his way out of the club with some girl who was playing with his hair while clutching his arm.

_At least some of us are getting laid tonight…. _He thought blandly but made sure to file away the girl's profile for later black mail if she turned out to be a grenade in the morning.

Now of course he could have any girl he wanted he just didn't feel like putting for the effort. On second thought there probably wasn't any hope for him in the love department, not that he cared. He had more than enough money in a trust his parents set up for him in their will so he was able to whatever he wanted. He had a good job with benefits. He was happy. He didn't really need or want a woman but that by no means meant he wanted a guy. He shuddered at the thought! The Uchiha was broken out of his musings by a petite woman stumbling up to the crowded bar. She roughly elbowed her way through the mass of scantily clad congregating people to grab a sticky bar stool right next to him. The aggressive behavior not only caught the bar tender's attention, but the Uchiha's as well.

"Give me two Blow Jobs and a Pop My Cherry!" She demanded in a slurry yet forceful tone and the bartender just nodded and turned away to prepare that drink as well as the other orders.

What surprised Sasuke wasn't how aggressive this particular female was nor did the fact that her dress clung to her in all the right places. What surprised him most was that this particular female was a student of his, Hinata Hyugaa. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Did he confront her on her underage drinking, reprimand her for sneaking into a club she was underage for, or should he just ignore her? Unfortunately the ignoring option was out of play because she turned to him and batted her long eyelashes at him as she placed a slender hand on his knee. Her hand traveled up and down his thigh and Sasuke was too distracted by the feeling to make her stop.

"Do you want me to give you one of my Blow Jobs? They're amazing I hear!" She smirked suggestively.

Clearly his pupil was inebriated and in his mind he had to keep reminding himself to keep cool, it was just a drink, but another more animalistic side of him desperately wanted to take her up on a different offer. Thankfully her drinks came and she downed both of the shots one after the other with no chasers but calmed down when it came to the Pop My Cherry Drink. That one she nursed at a slower pace. Sasuke marveled at the usually shy child's behavior. He had to keep calling her a child in his head even though her body told him otherwise. Her breasts were in ample view in that dress which left only a little to the imagination and for such a petite person she seemed to have legs a mile long. _Is her skin as soft as it looks…? A child, she's only a child!_

"I want to dance sensei!" She said as she as she tugged at his hand but he wouldn't budge from his stool.

This stool was a life raft and he was not about to step into the perilous waters his students was unwittingly dragging him into. She stopped tugging on his arm and pouted dejectedly.

"Don't you want me Uchiha-sensei?" She asked as her bottom lip quivered a bit.

He wanted to tell her yes! He wanted to kiss those pink quivering lips senseless and rip that skimpy material that passed for a dress right off of her. In fact he felt the words quelling up to the top of his throat but he shoved them down but soon regretted it as the look of pure rejection washed over her doll-like features. She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd of people quicker than he thought was possible for a drunken high school girl. He couldn't let her wander off in a club like this, in the state she was in she would probably in up in a back alley somewhere or worse. He pushed his way through the crowd and it took an astonishing ten minutes to locate her. _How the fuck did she move so fast?_

She was in a corner to herself, people sloshed around her and droplets from their drinks spilled a bit on her hair and dress. She looked so lost and sad. A guy sitting next to her was playing in her long hair but she didn't seem to notice or if she did she didn't care.Sasuke grabbed her up out of the vicinity of the man but she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Go away! You- you suck!" She huffed unable to come up with a better insult.

"You need to go home Miss Hyugaa, why are you drinking anyway?" He fussed at her but it was all for nothing as her pale face became a bit paler and a greenish hue appeared.

"I feel sick…." She groaned as she clutched her small midsection tightly.

A tipsy girl stumbled into Hinata from behind causing whatever it was the Hyugaa was clutching her stomach for to regurgitate all over Sasuke's pants and shoes. The other clubbers backed away, not wanting to get a drunk girl's chunks on their shoes or clothing. All the Uchiha could do was wait for the onslaught of vomit to be over. Never in all of his life had he been vomited on. The Hyugaa looked like she was about to throw up again at the sight of her own regurgitation so Sasuke shook off the initial shock and pushed his way through the crowd to get them outside. The only thing he could think to do in a situation like this was to get the girl some fresh air.

When they were finally able to wade their way out the door Sasuke took a deep breath, he didn't realize how stuffy it was in there until he made it out to circulating oxygen. He heard the clip clop of heels and turned his head to see his student stumble and slink off to the alley adjacent to the club. He followed gingerly behind her; he did not wish to be a victim again to another spewing episode. The girl collapsed onto her hands and knees and wretched all over the dark sidewalk. _Obviously she's a lightweight. _Sasuke mused as he walked cautiously over and held the girl's long hair back. He'd had plenty of experiences with Neji to know that long hair and vomit did not mix well together. Speaking of vomit he was going to have to buy a new pair of shoes and take his pants to the cleaners in the morning. Going out tonight proved to be as much, if not more, of a headache that it was worth. When his student finally let out all of the contents of her stomach he picked her up into his arms and walked back out to the main street to hail a cab. Neji was his ride home but he doubted the sight of his little cousin strung out was something he wanted to be witness to tonight.

"You're so warm…" Hinata mumbled almost inaudibly into his chest.

Whoever said teaching was boring obviously didn't have a student like Hinata. Although he mused as he looked down at his ruined shoes, it was true he wasn't paid enough to do this.

_**Drink List for those curious readers**_:

_**Pop My Cherry- 1/2 oz cherry vodka, 1/4 oz triple sec, 1/4 oz orange juice**_

_**Blowjob- 1/4 oz Bailey's® Irish cream and 1/2 oz amaretto almond liqueur**_

_**Sex on the Beach- 1 1/2 oz vodka, 1/2 oz peach schnapps, 2 oz cranberry juice, 2 oz orange juice**_

_**Screwdriver: 2oz vodka and 5oz orange juice**_

_**CC Note:**_** So there was chapter three! A little longer in wordage I guess than the previous two chapters and way more exciting! Sorry if I made anyone a little sick with the vomiting scene! This story is rated M for a reason people so fasten your seat belts, you're in for a fabulously sexy show! Check out my other stories if you like the writing for this one! Review and tell me what you think, I try to respond to everyone! I'm thinking of a number and when I reach that number in reviews I'll update. If I don't it'll be awhile before the next chapter which is in Sasuke's house! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Enigma

_**CC Note**_**: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Teacher's Pet! I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. So to say thanks I added a little soft lemon for you guys seeing as how we haven't had much action! Remember this is rated M for a reason but I will do my best to be tasteful! Anyway read on!**

**Enigma**

Hinata awoke the next morning to an unfamiliar ceiling. The room was small but comfortable with walls a creamy white and the furniture accents were of a dark wood. Where in the world was she? This definitely wasn't her room at home and she didn't remember Ino's guest room looking like this! She threw off the down comforter and looked down at her attire which most certainly wasn't her dress from last night. Instead she found her body clad in an oversized men's linen night shirt. Said dress was folded neatly on the dark wood vanity across from the bed. In the vanity mirror she got a glimpse at herself, hair tousled and cheeks red, the white men's night shirt she was wearing was falling off one shoulder.

To say the least she looked disheveled but she could look a whole lot worse considering she couldn't remember most of what had occurred last night. As she squeezed her eyes shut against her impending headache all she could remember were inconsequential snatches of the previous night. Hinata irately rubbed her temples before giving up, there was nothing in this room to help her remember why she was here. She slid off the bed, cringing at the chill of the hard wood, and made her way out of the room.

Down the hall she could smell the distinct aroma of something burning and she felt her stomach sink inside of her. If the strange house she was currently sequestered in caught fire that would really just take the cake. She hurried down the hall, following the pungent smell of burn, and as she got closer to the area of damage she heard a familiar voice. She tentatively rounded a corner and peeked out to see her teacher muttering under his breath as he ran water over what looked like breakfast except it was emitting a constant stream of black smoke. What was the most noteworthy of that scene wasn't that he was being domestic, it wasn't the fact that he failed in the attempt, he was shirtless and for a teacher he looked good. As a man he looked _damn _good.

"Sensei?" Hinata asked curiously and Sasuke turned around so fast it looked like he might get whiplash.

"You're up." He stated and Hinata nodded nervously, she still didn't know why she was in his house wearing his clothes.

"W-was that b-breakfast?"

"Hn." He mumbled as he went back to washing out the burnt contents from the pan and Hinata couldn't help but blush.

Her sensei was making breakfast for her. She almost gave in to the urge to pinch herself but she knew she wasn't dreaming. The pungent burning smell was proof enough. So instead of continuing to stand awkwardly and stare at his delicious build, Hinata took a bold step to the fridge and took a look inside so see if she could provide a backup breakfast. The sad thing was there were only a few odds and ends: milk, eggs, a few leeks, and some bacon. For a grown man he had a pitiful fridge. _'I guess it's true that teacher's don't get paid a lot'_ Hinata thought and went to go rummage through the cabinets for something substantial. Sasuke, on the on the other hand, watched his pupil from his perch on one of the faux granite countertops in mild amusement. He was doubtful she would find anything edible enough for a makeshift breakfast inside of his house. He usually ate out for breakfast before school started and grabbed something quick from wherever was open when he got off work; it was a miracle he had anything in his fridge this morning.

However his student surprised him because as quick as a wink she had the stove on and the remnants of bacon he'd had in his fridge was frying and she was already cracking an egg. She chopped up the leeks into small pieces and when the bacon finished frying she crumpled them up into little bits before starting the process of creating omelets for the both of them.

Seeing as how he didn't have any dining room furniture the two of them ate against the counters, both enjoying the makeshift breakfast. As she slowly chewed her food Hinata couldn't help but wonder why in the world she was here. She was supposed to be passed out on Ino's couch or something and she was positive Ino and Temari were worried sick about her. She took a peek at the Uchiha on the counter and a lump started to form in her throat. 'God I hope I didn't do anything crazy!'

"S-sensei…." Hinata began softly and immediately she held his full attention which of course caused her to freeze up even though her face felt like it was on fire. How was his gaze able to do that?

"Yes?" Sasuke prodded and Hinata almost felt faint. She was sure he found her crazy by now.

"Um, well, I…..um well…" she stalled and the ever observant Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was getting impatient with her stalling even if she did look cute when flustered.

"W-why am I here?" Hinata finally blurted out.

"You got drunk. Threw up on me and passed out in the cab. I couldn't take you home seeing as how I don't know where you live." Sasuke answered bluntly and Hinata gulped. That definitely explained a lot.

Yep. A hole to crawl into would be very nice right now. Preferably a nice dark hole close to the center of the earth. If one opened up in the kitchen right now she would gladly go crawl into it and thank god for his generosity. She threw up on her _teacher_! This was horrible! She felt her eyes well up with hot tears before she could stop them from forming. Sasuke mentally cursed himself. He had never been good with dealing with emotions and a crying girl was a whole bag full of them. Usually he'd just shove all of his emotions into a bottle and, figuratively speaking, throw the bottle away. He had no use for emotions and so he had no clue how to properly comfort a teenage girl. So he did what his brother used to do for him when he was a kid and their parents were still alive. He backed her into a corner of the cabinets and placed a firm hand on her head and the other between her and the counter. She gasped at her back being pressed against the counter and the feeling of his fingers as they brushed her bangs out of her now puffy red eyes caught her off guard. Okay so his brother never backed him into a corner but he couldn't help himself, it was like he was drawn to her body.

"Stop being stupid." Sasuke said and while the words had sounded like wisdom coming from his older brother when they were kids it now sounded stupid coming from his own lips.

Unfortunately it was too late to take back his words but at least she'd stopped sniffling.

"I'm sorry sensei…" Hinata said albeit barely above a whisper but since they were so close he heard her loud and clear.

Their proximity was becoming more and more apparent as she took deep breaths to calm herself which caused her chest to rub against his. The slight sensation created a delicious slow burn in each of them. Hinata could feel how hard his chest was on her own and wanted to run her hands over his firm pale skin but she kept her slightly trembling hands at her side.

"Don't be." Sasuke muttered, his hand moving from the top of her head to a new position.

He caressed her pink cheeks with his thumb before his hand came to rest at the side of her neck. Her lips were so pink. So soft looking. Kissable.

"Sensei…"Hinata breathed, she'd never been this close to a man before. Was it supposed to feel this intense? Why was she so hot?

Ring ring. Riiiiiiiinnnnnng RING!

The sound of Sasuke's phone ringing from the sofa in the living room broke the atmosphere between them. Sasuke backed away quickly like touching her burned, which it did, and went to go answer the call. Every part of him that had been in contact with her felt like it was on fire and he knew he shouldn't enjoy it but he did. With every fiber of his being he wanted her still pressed between him and the counter but he wanted her naked. Sasuke frowned and shook his head as he pressed the answer button without acknowledging the caller id. He was turning into a sicko.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered and he heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"_Sasuke hun. Where have you been?_" Came the sickeningly sweet and unnecessarily high pitched voice of someone he'd rather forget.

Instead of engaging in further conversation he promptly hung up the phone. He did not have time to deal with that part of his life right now. When he turned around he saw his pupil standing awkwardly in the door jam of the kitchen and all thoughts of her screaming out his name in ecstasy were erased and replaced with guilt. She was so small.

"I'm taking you home." Sasuke stated with his arms crossed over his chest and Hinata nodded slowly and made her way back up the stairs to put back on her dress from the night before.

Just two seconds ago his eyes were smoldering and passionate but now they were cold and hard. In those few seconds what had changed? As she slid into the tight dress, that now felt more awkward than ever to put on at a time like this, she couldn't keep her mind reenacting the way his hands felt and how they left trails of fire on her flesh. When she finished dressing she went down back down to the living room area and Sasuke was already on the couch seemingly staring off into nowhere. Hinata cleared her throat a bit and he snapped back into this world but didn't look in her direction. He grabbed his keys off the arm of the couch and Hinata followed slightly behind him to the front door.

"Have your papers ready for review on Monday." Sasuke stated monotonously as he locked up his house.

Why was he bringing up the competition at a time like this? Her teacher was truly an enigma.

_**CC Note**_**: so? I'm setting the fire at a low boil and then I'll slowly pick up steam! What did you guys think? Love it hate it? Tell me in a review! I'm thinking of another number and when I hit that number in reviews I'll update again! In the meantime check out my new story '**_**My Best Friend's Boyfriend'**_** and leave a review about what you think! I aim to please! Thanks for reading! NOW GO REVIEW LOL! **


	5. Soaps

_**CC Note**_**: Okedokee sooooo here's the latest chapter for Teacher's Pet. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I'm glad people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the newest installment!**

**Like a Daytime Soap**

Sasuke Uchiha frowned to no one in particular as he finished grading the last of his classes' abysmal writing. His students seemed to lack an appreciation of simple sentence structure and have a complete disregard for spelling. Of course there were a few diamonds in the rough like Hinata Hyugaa's work and the passable writings of Sakura Haruno but the rest were a pain in the ass to read. The papers were completely drenched in angry red pen, something no student wanted to see on their assignment. He ruffled through the pile until he came upon Hinata's paper. A nearly perfect thesis statement and the flow of her paragraphs were seamless. Now she needed work on her comma splices here and there but overall it was the best work he'd seen all year… speaking of seeing he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his best student since the Club Sand incident on Saturday.

The works he needed to look over for the competition were on his desk Monday morning just like he'd asked but when it came time for class she was nowhere to be found. He'd thought of calling her house to see if she was okay but that would raise questions and suspicions he didn't need. So instead he waited for the girl to show up the next day…and the next day…and the next day but she had yet to make an appearance. Sasuke knew he'd crossed the figurative line that a teacher and student should never cross on Saturday but he didn't think that it would infringe upon the girl's attendance in school. Thankfully her grades didn't seem to suffer from her absences because somehow- mysteriously- she was on top of her work for this class, as well as her other ones, all of the work that was assigned in her classes were on her respective teachers' desks in the morning before school started. Unfortunately he was never able to come in early enough to catch whoever was delivering the Hyugaa's papers...

It's not like he wanted to apologize, Uchiha Sasuke never apologized for anything; he just wanted to make sure she was okay. She was his best student after all and if something had happened to her didn't he have a right to know? He was almost ready to call up Neji Hyugaa and demand the whereabouts of his younger cousin but refrained from doing so until now. He was very _very _close to losing his cool, apathetic composure and bringing out the big guns.

**...**

Hinata had always been taught to face your fears head on, that was the only proper way to deal with fears according to her father. Unfortunately Hinata was never able to put good use to that mantra and right now she was failing miserably. All she'd wanted to do was go crawl under a rock and hide after her incident at her sensei's house and she executed that desire perfectly. Ino came by every day to drop off assignments and pick up her completed homework so she was never late for an assignment and she was always armed with the latest gossip from school and a plea for Hinata to return. Or at the very least explanations for her new hermit crab lifestyle. Hinata thanked her friend profusely for her efforts but always had to turn down the request to return to school and skirt around unwanted questions about her absences. She wasn't ready to return yet and she was willing to bet she could miss at least another week before her father took notice of her poor attendance. He would be furious but his wrath was a risk she was willing to take.

Even though she couldn't remember much of what had occurred at Club Sand, from what her teacher told her she never wanted to be a patron there again. Alcohol would never have the privilege to grace her lips again because all it seemed to do was cause her to regret her actions and leave her curled in a ball under her comforters while watching cheesy soap operas all day. The whole experience wasn't all bad though. She could still feel the tingling sensation of his hands on her face and neck and the thoughts sent shivers down her spine. She desperately wanted to feel his warm hands on her skin in other, naughtier, areas. Did he want that too? Did he feel the heat pulsating from her body from their close proximity to each other? Hinata blushed as she rolled over onto her back wondering what kinds of thoughts ran through her teacher's head when he thought about her. That was if he thought about her at all.

She wanted to be like the women in the soaps she'd taken a liking to during her AWOL time. She longed for her life to be as easy and as passionate and these televisions series' without all of the murder and nosiness. The scenario would go a little something like this…she'd run up to his house (in the rain of course) and profess her undying love and fiery passion for her sensei. He would say he felt the exact same way about her and sweep her off of her feet and make love to her all night. Unfortunately in scenarios like these someone always died and she was too chicken to pluck up enough courage to do it.

'_Why am I such a chicken?'_

Hinata nibbled slightly on her lower lip, she didn't have to be a chicken, it was just the way she dealt with most problems in life. While running away from her problems most certainly did not produce the best results it was an easier way to handle difficult situations. Nope, today was going to be a change. She was going to make her way over to his house and confront him about her feelings head on. If he liked her cool, if not she would just have to accept that and put her big girl panties on. The lacy turquoise ones Tenten forced her into buying. With a new steely resolve Hinata hopped out of bed and made her way to her en suite bathroom. She needed to hurry and follow through with her plan otherwise she'd psych herself out.

She put on a pair of dark wash jeans, white Lacoste slip ons, and a white cowl neck shirt before putting her hair up in a loose pony tail. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard but at the same time she wanted to look attractive too. The 'I've been sitting in a house all day' look was not going to fly today. With one last cursory glance in her bathroom mirror she was satisfied with her appearance and began her perilous mission to proclaim her affections.

Hinata couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. Why in the world did she come here? She had felt confident all the way up until she reached the sidewalk of his house and that was when her shy side wanted to make a cameo appearance. She was rooted to the spot and looked dreadfully awkward but she was too scared to move away or towards the abode. It had been a complete mistake to even come up to his house, now she looked a creepy stalker girl that she was sure all the neighbors were having a great time gossiping about her.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Hinata jumped, the voice didn't sound accusatory, only curious and vaguely familiar. It still scared her all the same. She turned in the direction she'd heard the voice coming from to see Naruto Uzumaki jogging up the sidewalk in her direction. He had a huge smile plastered across his slightly tan features and was giving her a friendly wave as he approached. Hinata couldn't help but blush and smile in return, his smile was slightly infectious, and gave a small wave in return.

"So what are you doing here at the bastard's house?" Naruto asked again.

"I- I. Um, I was just l-leaving!" Hinata squeaked out and Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand.

Hinata felt her face go beat red and started feeling faint.

"I remember you from the other day, I'm sure Sasuke would enjoy you're company. He's been a bit grouchy the past few days." Naruto chuckled, ignoring her head shaking furiously.

She no longer wanted to go anywhere near Sasuke Uchiha but his friend wasn't taking 'no' for answer. It was like he hadn't listened to a word she said and before she knew it she was being dragged up to the front door and resisting the urge to cover her ears as Naruto banged on the door and yelled for Sasuke to come answer. A moody Uchiha yanked his front door open with Naruto in mid knock, he was fully prepared to knock the blonde a good one but stopped short when he saw his pupil standing next to him and blushing furiously. She looked as though she wanted to disappear.

"Hey Sasuke look who I ran into!"

This time it was the blonde's turn to be ignored as the two ravens stared blankly at each other in shock, surprise, and longing. Naruto was never good at reading emotions but he immediately caught on that something was going on, he was out of the loop. Naruto Uzumaki was _never_ out of the loop. At least in regards to Sasuke.

"Uh guys?"

_**CC Note:**_** so there you have it folks, the newest chappie! The next one won't be up for a while seeing as how the next two weeks are college hell weeks and that's what I need to be focused on! But as soon as I'm all done with finals and packing up for home I promise a new chappie! Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	6. Soft

_**CC Note:**_** Sorry for the late update guys! Things have been a bit hectic with finals, moving out of my dorm, and finding a job. Whew it's been a busy three weeks! But I haven't forgotten about you guys! Now that I've complete my first year of college I must say I'm proud of myself! I got a job as a Hooters girl so updates will be a bit sporadic but rest assured they will happen as long as people review and are interested in this story! Anywho without further ado! Here's the newest installment of Teacher's Pet!**

Soft

As Hinata fidgeted with the edge of her sweater she wondered what she had gotten herself into this time. She had been all pumped up earlier to come here and confess her feelings but just like nearly everything else in her life she chicken out at the last minute. She was horrible when it came to follow through. Unfortunately before she had a chance to make her escape the always perky friend of her teacher was there to 'save' the day. All that registered in her head when Sasuke opened the door was how surprised he was to see her. It was obvious that he had not thought once about her, out of sight out of mind. He didn't invite them in, he didn't say a word to her, but somehow some way she found herself sitting on the couch fidgeting with her sweater.

Her teacher and Naruto were currently engaging in a heated stared down which had stemmed from an argument of Naruto feeling left out. Sasuke was never a very good host but Naruto was not used to _this_ much of a cold shoulder. The blonde was not one for silence and it was blatantly apparent that neither she nor Sasuke were going to engage in any sort of verbal exchange. In fact as soon as he'd opened the door Hinata felt as though her lips had been glued shut and her feet cemented to the porch, it was a wonder she even sitting on the couch. Oh that's right Naruto dragged her in and forced her to sit next to him on the couch, yep that was how she got there. Hinata inwardly groaned at the memory, he was a rather forceful man, innocent-minded in everything he did, but still forceful.

"Sasuke I'm so bored! Talk already!" Naruto whined but the raven wasn't one to give into such antics and merely leaned back in his arm chair.

Sasuke had his arms crossed firmly over his chest with a seemingly permanent frown was etched across his face; he did not appreciate the proximity in which Naruto had chosen to sit next to his pupil. She wasn't his of course but for all intents and purposes she could technically be deemed such.

"Well if you won't talk I'll just entertain your poor student over here…Hinata right! Yea!" Naruto grinned brightly at Hinata who blushed and Sasuke's brow creased even more.

"Soooooo! How was your day Hina-chan!" Naruto asked as he flung his arm around her small shoulders which caused her to squish into his hard chest.

Sasuke jumped up off of his seat and that was the last thing she remembered before promptly fainting in Naruto's arms.

When Hinata came back to consciousness she found herself lying onto of a hard body and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She remembered these arms, how could she ever forget who these belonged to? Her sensei….Sasuke. She let out a deep sigh of contentment despite the headache that was insistent on making its presence known. His smell enveloped her senses, peppermint and something indescribable, she couldn't help but relish the scent. Hinata heard no other sounds except for her own breathing as well as Sasuke's. The silence could only mean that Naruto had been officially kicked out of Sasuke's house for the time being. Sasuke noticed her recent consciousness and cleared his throat. Hinata squeaked in surprise and tried to squirm away but to no avail, she was locked down tight in his arms.

"Where have you been Miss Hyugaa?" Sasuke inquired and Hinata bit her bottom lip, how do you tell your teacher you're avoiding him? There were no cell phone apps for that.

"I-I was sick!" Hinata explained and Sasuke grunted.

He flipped their positions around so that Hinata was lying flat underneath him and he placed each of his legs either side of her waist, entrapping her.

"Really? Were you ill or merely avoiding me?" Sasuke frowned slightly as Hinata nodded. "Why?"

Even though he already knew the answer to that question he couldn't help but ask why.

"I-I….well I don't know." Hinata began but the firm look in Sasuke's eyes told her he didn't want a sugar coated explanation. "Y-you were m-mean. I felt like you didn't want m-me."

Onyx met lavender and neither one could look away. Hinata's 'confession' was startling do say the least. He couldn't deny that he wanted her, he wanted her bad. Her lithe yet supple body had haunted him all week and there hadn't been a morning yet that it hadn't been necessary to take an uncomfortably cold shower before starting the day. She was clearly unaware of the effect she had on him and Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back for being able to mask it so well. It wasn't just her body he was after though, he'd missed their afterschool debates on literary material and the politics of the day.

He missed her soft voice arguing with him point for point on different issues and to be honest it was refreshing. He had never been able to communicate with women on a level like that before. He didn't love her. Sasuke knew that he didn't but at the same time he still wanted her. He desired her company, he craved her body, and he missed her voice. He felt a bit guilty for being mean to her, when for everyone else he could give a rat's ass is he hurt their feelings or not. What did all of that boil down to then? He had never been good at deciphering his own feelings. After a pregnant pause Sasuke spoke.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumble and Hinata looked up at him confused. "I don't usually apologize for things so I'm not very good at it. But sorry for coming off as mean to you."

Hinata gave him a watery smile; understandably he didn't feel the same as she did but an apology was enough wasn't it? Of course he would never take any real interest in one of his students, whatever had taken place between them before was nothing more than a fluke. Even if for some reason her sensei had been attracted to her he was probably thinking about someone else the entire time. There was nothing extraordinary about her. How could she have possibly deluded herself into believing there was something going on between them? She had her answer now; he had no interest in her what so ever. And from his track record Hinata bet that this was the gentlest way he'd ever let anyone down before.

A couple of rebel tears betrayed her and managed to slip out even though she was trying desperately to hold them back. Sasuke was surprised to say the least; he hadn't expected her to cry! Weren't girls supposed to be happy when you apologized? All of the women he'd previously been with always complained that he never apologized for anything and the one time he does apologize to girl she starts crying. What was going on in this girl's head? He swiped Hinata's hands away from her face and gingerly wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his hand.

"I- I'm sorry for taking up so much of y-your time! I- I should go!" Hinata chocked out and started to sit up but Sasuke pushed her back down.

"No." Sasuke stated firmly.

Then it occurred to him, she didn't think he wanted her. That was why she was crying! Dammit he was about as much of a bumbling idiot when it came to the opposite gender as Naruto was. Heck probably even worse, at least Naruto was able to hold down the occasional relationship. Sasuke carefully leaned down a bit and brushed his lips against her forehead. He could feel his own face grow hot as he kissed her nose. He paused a second to marvel at the beauty of Hinata's luscious pink lips, lips that he'd fantasized about just that morning, before kissing her. They were so….soft…

_**CC Note**_**: so there ya have it folks! The newest installment of Teacher's Pet, I hope it was worth the wait! Just got a new job working at Hooters so I'll be busy but I promise to update at least two stories every Friday. Last week it was My Girlfriend's a Robot and Two Second Warning. Today its Teacher's Pet and My Best Friend's Boyfriend! Anywho thanks for all of the love in the reviews it's much appreciated!**


	7. Ecstacy

_**CC Note**_**: Wow! It's been a minute huh? Well this summer has been busy and on top of being a Hooters Girl, I'm also an Olive Garden waitress and let me tell you, juggling two jobs isn't easy! I have discovered that I hate sweet tea drinkers and teenagers ugh! PUBLIC ANNOUCEMENT PEOPLE! Waiters make 2.13 an hour (it varies by state) so always tip unless you get piss poor service that is all! Anywho enjoy the new chappie, its filled to the brim with sexiness!**

**Ecstacy**

Soft… those lips were like nothing he'd felt pressed up against his own before. Her lips were smooth and sent a chill down his spine and a longing ache for more. The sensation shocked him to the core and he abruptly pulled away. Hinata looked back up at him with eyes that mirrored his own, confusion laced with something more. Ecstasy. Her body had a mind of its own and despite her albeit weak mental protests to stop, it caressed her sensei's face which was slightly rough with the emergence of a five o'clock shadow. She closed the small gap between their lips and kissed him, a very bold move for someone so shy. Sasuke felt a growl erupt in his chest as he hungrily kissed her back. This was better than anything he could have imagined on his own. He ravished her mouth with his own and she greedily met his desire with her own. Their tongues danced together and alternately fought for dominance, neither party willing to part ways from the other. But like all good things this too had to end for oxygen was a priority. When they parted Sasuke could easily see the lust in her eyes and he smirked, filing away that expression for later moments of boredom.

He then placed a small kiss to her lips before leaning back and sitting upright. Hinata brought herself to an upright position as well, feeling dizzy but bold. She never felt so emblazoned before. Her womanhood ached for him and this was feeling utterly new to her. In the back of her mind she knew what they were doing right now was wrong but the larger part of her didn't care. She wanted to keep on feeling her sensei's lips against her own and his hard body on top of her, to hell if it's wrong. Sasuke placed a hand on top of her knee, slid his hand up to rest mid-thigh, and rubbed small circles with his thumb. These new sensations caused her to squirm a bit which only delighted the older man more.

"Are you coming back to school now?" Sasuke asked, never being one for small talk he didn't want to beat around the bush.

Her presence had been sorely missed in his classroom.

"Yes." Hinata said softly as light pink blush graced her cheeks.

How in the world was she supposed to concentration on the underlying metaphors of the work of Edgar Allen Poe when all she could think about was her sensei kissing her senseless?

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled thoughtfully.

No stutter, yes it was but one word but it was a start. He smirked as he thought of a reward to give and decided to do what he did best. He brought her in for another bruising kiss which she happily accepted.

Sasuke entered the school with a new spring in his step. Never before had he been so jovial to cross the threshold of adolescent learning. Even Naruto noticed the slight difference in his friend but decided not to comment on it. No sense in spoiling the bastard's good mood. Hinata made a seamless appearance in all of her classes and assimilated quite well seeing as how she was already caught up in most of her classes and ahead in a few others. She was mostly looking forward to her Literature class, she hadn't been able to catch more than mere snatches of her sensei throughout the day and it made her antsy…..

_What if he'd changed his mind since last night_? Hinata questioned to herself as she rounded the corner to her literature class.

What if he'd decided that last night was crossing the proverbial line too far and had decided against any other interactions with her? Right now the grounds for their 'relationship' were blurry. The only definitive thing this entire situation was that if they were found out there would be trouble from all side. Shit would literally hit the fan. Hinata shook her head from these morose thoughts, it's not like they'd done anything serious. Yet.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino smiled brightly at her from inside of their literature class. "You've finally come back to me!"

Hinata raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl; the blonde was never on time for anything let alone _early_. Ino just ignored the question hanging in the air and jumped full throttle to bring her raven haired friend into a giant hug. As with all of Ino's high powered and overly enthusiastic hugs they ended up sprawled on the floor together with Ino on top and both of them laughing their heads off. A cough from the door frame cut their laughter short and both girls froze in their position. Sasuke and Naruto were standing the door way, Sasuke had his eyebrows raised in mild shock and Naruto was barely holding back his own laughter at the position they were in. Their position was rather amusing and very risqué to say the least. Hinata's skirt was hiked up around her waist and the fabric barely concealed her undergarments. Ino had decided to forgo her cardigan that day and had a few of her top buttons undone which from the vantage point of the other men allowed them to see the tops of her breast which were quite large. Both girls were too embarrassed to even move until Naruto accidently let a small snigger escape and both of them scrambled from off of the floor and quickly found their seats. Sasuke shook his head slightly and Naruto slapped him on the back.

"Catch you later Sasuke." He said and then turned in Ino's direction. "See you at practice Yamanaka."

Ino blushed furiously and immediately became engrossed in the book they were supposed to be reading for class. The rest of the class began filing into the classroom in a steady stream until the bell signaled for class to begin. Sasuke hadn't looked in her direction at all and that worried her, what was up? Did he think that she and Ino were more than just friends? Hinata shook her head furiously at the thought there's no way her sensei would think that. She sighed as she watched the clock steadily tick by, getting more and more anxious each minute. When the bell rang Ino had bolted out of the classroom in a blonde blur to her softball practice and the rest of the class followed out in the same manner. It was no longer a subject of notice for Hinata to stay back after class seeing as how she did it often. She slowly made her way up to the front of the classroom and leaned slightly against the dark wood desk next to Sasuke who didn't look up from his paperwork.

"S-sensei?" Hinata asked meekly and Sasuke looked up at her, a hungry look in his eye.

"You like torturing me don't you?" Sasuke growled and greedily captured her lips.

Hinata gasped as he lifted her up onto the desk and forced her legs apart to place himself in between them. The kiss was hot and bruising as Sasuke completely dominated his pupil, not allowing her to move even a centimeter away from him. He caressed her thigh with his hand and fingered the flimsy material of her undergarments which cause the girl to squirm away a bit but her meekness turned him on even more only made him move closer. Hinata moaned into the kiss when he began grinding up against her, the feeling of something foreign up against her womanhood was new. It was oddly pleasurable and brought about a wetness she'd never felt before. This was all happening so fast…

"Hey Uchiha we have a staff meeting for the literature department!" Came a strong rap at the door from one of the female literature teachers.

Sasuke immediately jumped off of Hinata and the girl quickly removed herself from the desk. Both ravens looked at each other warily as they heard the receding sound of heels going down the hallway and let out a sigh of relief, that was close. Sasuke smirked before giving her one last kiss on the lips before he headed out for the staff meeting. As the door closed behind Hinata's knees gave out and she sank to the floor. This was a mental sensory overload. What is the world was going on? These feelings, his touch….it was all too much! She ran a hand through her hand and slowly got up from the floor. If she thought about this much longer she was going to explode! As she wandered aimlessly down the halls an idea popped into her head. She hadn't hung out much with Ino since the whole club incident and she was sure the girl would enjoy a small girl's only afternoon together. Hinata smiled to herself at the thought, it would be fun to not have to think about all of the new sensations she was exploring with her sensei. She made a sharp turn and quickly made her way down to the gym.

When she didn't see anything in the main area she made her way towards the locker rooms where strange sounds emitted through the metal doors. Hinata slowly pushed the doors aside and slid into the locker room hallway. She round the corner, the noises getting louder and louder with every step she took, and meekly looked through the small window on the door for the girl's locker room. She had to cover her own mouth from gasping at what she saw. Ino's gym shorts were down around her ankles and Naruto's face was between her legs. He nipped lightly at her slightly tanned thighs before tentatively flicking out his tongue at Ino's pussy. Ino moaned at his touch and her fingers became entangled in his blonde locks as he thoroughly ate her out. Hinata stumbled back from the doorway, bumping none too gently into the wall behind her, and bolted out of the gym. Girl's afternoon was officially canceled. Apparently Hinata herself wasn't the only one keeping secrets from her best friend.

_**CC Note:**_** So apparently Hinata's not the only one getting it in huh? Well more to come I promise! Review!**


	8. Coward

_**CC Note**_**: Okedokee then after such a long time of nothing, I'm back babies and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. It gives a little more insight into the developing NarIno relationship I had introduced previously and it's juicy. It's not as long as I'm sure some of you would've liked but I preferred to read short exciting chapters over long boring ones. Anywho read on and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke mindlessly flipped through the channels on his television, over a thousand channels yet nothing to watch. He'd managed to trudge through the disastrous mountain of half-assed student work and was now trying to numb his mind with reality shows and politicians but his efforts were in vain. His thoughts were still racing a mile a minute and all of his thoughts went back to one of his students. His student. His Hinata. When she was around it was like he lost control over rational thinking and only thought selfishly about what he wanted and what he wanted from her. He desired to be close to her and share a confidence he'd never allow to happen with any other woman. He wished to make her laugh every minute of every day so that he'd be blessed with the sight of her smile. His fingers itched to touch her, to devour every minuet inch of her soft body. He had never desired another woman with as much intensity as he did Hinata. He wanted to claim her as his. His Hinata. Unfortunately she would never be his.

A sharp knock to the front door caught his attention and for a fleeting moment he'd hoped it was Hinata but shook his head, it was too late for her to be out wandering the streets. His assumption was correct and there was no petite raven on his doorstep, instead there stood a loud mouthed blonde that looked….shaken. Before he even had a chance to invite him in Naruto had already pushed passed him and had proceeded to shed his light jacket and toss it onto the couch. Naruto made a bee line for the kitchen and started violently slamming cabinet doors and drawers as he ran roughshod over the area. Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter, not appreciating the way the blonde was treating his cabinetry.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started.

"Where's the liquor?" Naruto growled. "Ah ha!"

Naruto proudly found an extensive stash of expensive cognacs and vodkas as well as glasses to pour it in.

"You smoke on the porch right?" the hyper blonde asked quickly, already making his way in the direction of the back porch with a bottle of his best scotch.

Sasuke sighed, followed the strange man out onto the back porch, and slumped into one of the patio chair. They sat in silence, Naruto had already down one glass of the amber liquor and was nursing a second glass as he paced the length of the patio. Sasuke was quickly growing irritated; this was not how he'd wanted his night to go. Sure it was a sight better than what he had been doing before but he did not want the blonde to consume all of his liquor and it looked like it was heading that way. Plus the idiot was driving him crazy with his frantic pacing.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Sasuke huffed as he lit a cigarette.

"She loves me…she told me she loves me…" Naruto confessed before slumping defeated-like into a patio chair next to Sasuke. "She loves me and I ran, no explanation nothing. I just ran like an idiot. She won't even know I'm gone till morning."

"Who?" Sasuke asked, mildly curious as to who this woman could be.

For the woman to say she loved the idiot meant one of two things either the girl was an imbecile or they had been together for a really long time. The latter took him by surprise though, he always knew who Naruto was with, the boy was such a loud mouth it was surprising he'd kept his relationship so hush hush for this long.

"I can't tell you who." Naruto said glumly and now Sasuke's interest was piqued, the idiot was not going to get past him now.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"It would make things….messy." Naruto sighed and Sasuke laughed harshly at him.

"And running out of bed with a girl that just confessed to you doesn't?" Sasuke scoffed and Naruto glared at him.

"Ha ha, I knew you wouldn't understand, you don't have a single compassionate bone in your body."

"At least I'm not a coward."

The comeback silenced Naruto for it was the truth. He was a coward, instead of facing his issues he chooses to run to his friend's house and drown his sorrows in drink. Sasuke took another slow drag from his cigarette before pouring himself a glass of scotch before Naruto took it all.

"You need to go back-" Sasuke started but Naruto cut him off.

"I can't." he growled.

"Oh so she's just a lay and leave, you should have said so earlier." Sasuke chuckled; he noticed the ashen look on Naruto's face but chose to ignore it. "Obviously she's either drunk or a complete idiot, why else would she say she loved you?"

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled.

"You used protection right; we all know what happened to Kiba. Dumb mutt couldn't keep his dick wrapped up."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Was she good? Did she moan like a bitch?" Sasuke smirked.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled as he leapt out of his seat and launched himself at the raven.

Sasuke was already on his feet, he already knew what was going to happen. Naruto pushed his weight into a punch to Sasuke's face which the Uchiha dodged and returned with a kick to Naruto's gut. Naruto buckled over at the blunt impact but was able to twist his legs and sweep them under Sasuke's feet causing the raven to fall onto the hard concrete. A gust of forced air exited Sasuke's lungs from the fall and he and Naruto glared angrily at each other as they desperately tried to catch their breaths.

"You are truly pathetic." Sasuke wheezed out as he slowly got into a sitting position.

Naruto's upper lip curled into a grimace as he fought the urge to kick Sasuke in the side. Instead he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, this was not the kind of excitement he had planned for tonight.

Naruto limped from his car into his apartment. Luckily the lights were out, she wasn't up. He would have a lot of explaining to do if she was awake. So he ambled as quietly as he could down the hallway and slowly pushed opened his creaky bedroom door.

"H-hello?" came a groggy voice from the bed.

Her silhouette was illuminated only by the slips of moonlight filtering in through the blinds and making her long hair appear silver.

"Shhhhhh go back to sleep." Naruto hushed soothingly as he slipped into the bed.

"I love you." She whispered before quickly falling back to sleep.

Naruto felt his body freeze up just like before but forced himself to relax. He didn't want to hurt her but the problem from before still hung around like an elephant in the room. The real question was did he love her too?

_**CC Note**_**: so there you have it folks. Review and tell me what you think! I'll be sure to update in the next two weeks as long as there are people interested still, I solemnly swear never to leave you hanging for too long.**


	9. Doubts

_**A/N:**__** Alrighty you guys life is busy but I am going to be updating ALL of my stories! Hooray! Soooooooo without further ado here is the newest installment of Teacher's Pet!**_

**Doubt**

The hallway was devoid of all student, and surprisingly faculty, activity. It appeared as if every sensible person had left for the day, eager to be rid of this prison that had mistakenly been named "higher learning". Sasuke Uchiha was debatably not a sane person. No- this raven haired _girl_ was driving him to the brink of pure, unadulterated, insanity. She was perched oh so naïvely across from him at his desk. While the desk in his personal office was quite large, the expansive dark oak was not nearly large enough to drive a wedge between the two. The way she nibbled on her bottom lip drove him crazy. He just had to finish editing this last paragraph and then he'd be free to do as he pleased with her.

Peeking up a little over the paper he bit back a growl as she crossed, uncrossed, and crossed again her legs. A small, inadvertent, flash of lacy white panties tantalized him as she did so. She twirled a lock of her long midnight-blue hair nimbly between her slender fingers and continued to bite her bottom lip. She kept the direction of her gaze everywhere but at him, she was desperate to not make eye contact with anything even remotely near him. Hinata Hyugaa was the very definition of nervous energy. It was irritating. Distracting. Sasuke grunted and went back to trying to finish his editing. Tick…tock….tick….tock…the sound of the clock in the room was obnoxiously loud. Sasuke chanced another look at Hinata and she was still fidgeting uncontrollably. He sighed; he was never going to be able to get through this last paragraph, why was she moving so much anyway? She was shy but not uncontrollably nervous. She looked like a mild case of turrets. Sasuke pushed the paper away from himself and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly, all of her fidgeting stopped with the sound of his voice.

"I-I'm not." Hinata mumbled, barely above a whisper, and still no eye contact.

"You know it is wrong to lie to your sensei Hinata." Sasuke growled, a very naughty idea had popped into his head. "Tell me the truth and you won't face any punishment."

Hinata gulped but chose to remain mute. Sasuke frowned and motioned for her to come around to his side of the desk. She hesitantly followed his hand gesture and stood in front of him with her head bowed ever so slightly that her bangs hid her eyes from him.

"Naughty girls must be punished by their sensei." Sasuke growled. "Bend over the desk"

Hinata looked up at him with the widest eyes for the first time since she'd been in his office. Her innocence and shock went straight to his dick. She reluctantly bent over the desk and Sasuke got up slowly from his chair and admired her position. Her plump ass was in the air for only him to behold. Sasuke licked his lips and placed a hand onto one of the plump cheeks. Hinata squeaked and squirmed but he just squeezed harder.

"Stop squirming Hinata." He whispered huskily. "Take your punishment like a good girl."

Sasuke then removed his hand only to return it by smacking her behind, hard. _Smack, smack, smack! _He enjoyed the way her ass jiggled with each hit. Smack, smack! Her small squeaks were now replaced surprisingly by long moans and quick breathing.

"Do you like it when I spank your ass Hinata?" Sasuke teased and pressed his hardness up against her backside.

"Yes sensei!" Hinata moaned. "It feels so good!"

"I have something even better." Sasuke smirked and made quick work of pulling down her wet panties and unzipping his pants enough for his dick to be free.

The fully erect appendage twitched excitedly with anticipation.

"This may sting a bit."

"Sensei….sensei?" Hinata waved a hand in front of his face.

He'd had this glazed over look for quite some time now and it frightened her a bit. Was he okay? How did she snap him out of this stupor and what made him like this in the first place? Hinata huffed, crossed her arms exasperatedly, and pouted. This was turning into a difficult predicament…

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted and the uncharacteristic noise snapped him out him quickly out of wherever he'd been.

Hinata felt guilty for calling her sensei by his name so familiar like. Were they on a level like that yet? She still called him sensei, she'd yet to even graduate to Uchiha-san. His name felt most delicious, almost scandalously so, on her tongue. The look in his eyes was almost predatorily as he licked his lips. Hinata gulped and hurriedly apologize for her unwarranted outburst.

"S-sorry sensei! I- I was j-just, just worried!" Hinata squeaked and blushed but was genuinely relieved that Sasuke was not upset with her behavior.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers haphazardly through his hair, that'd been a good day dream. So good he was grateful for the desk being between them which covered his obvious discomfort. This little minx was going to be the death of him. Her large lavender eyes, framed delicately by thick black lashes, looked up at him with expectantly. What was she expecting….oh the paper. At least one part of the daydream had been true and he still had one more paragraph to get through. Thankfully reality Hinata wasn't fidgeting as much as dream Hinata and he was able to get through the last paragraph quickly. It really was a literary piece of artwork. With a few minor tweaks in sentence structure she was sure to win that scholarship money.

"It's good." Sasuke said finally and Hinata let out a sigh of relief and a small smile graced her face.

"Thank you." She replied softly.

A warm silence enveloped them. Feeling a bit bold Hinata walked around to his side of the desk, slowly until she was inches away from his face. She leaned down, her dark hair cascaded around them like and inky curtain. Her scent invaded his nostrils. Vanilla. Vanilla isn't a sweet smell; no it's not like the variety of cotton candy, bubble gum, and fruity scents he was used to from his previous female encounters. It was warm. It reminded him of what was once a home. Her lips pressed against his were like velvet, so smooth and even.

Their lips danced in time with each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Even though it was wrong to indulge in her, he couldn't help himself of this. She was his weakness. His vice. His sin. And she was oh so delicious. Sasuke brought her down onto his lap and sucked in sharply as she landed right on top of his constrained dick. It was obvious she felt his hardness on her butt; she blushed a bright fire engine red, confused as to what to do next. Sasuke knew of her innocence in matter such as these and took to the reigns. He slid her blazer off, never once breaking eye contact with her, and unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt.

With each loosened button he was reward by the sight of her unblemished milky white skin. Her shirt fell open as the last button was undone and the sight of a lacy white bra would forever be burned into his memory. Her breath hitched as he kissed the tops of her breast which were quite full for her age and petite frame. So soft. Sasuke looked back up at his minx and saw her eyes wide with lust. He captured her lips again and this time it wasn't a slow carefully timed dance but it was hard and fiery. It sent a burn through his body like never before and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her. He desired to leave black and blue marks and claim her as his own. She was his. She ground her into his lap and he let a moan slip from his lips. Her heat was divine.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The phone on his desk lit up and broke them out of their bubble. It was no longer just the two of them. Reality was now creeping in and the wrongness of the situation was sure to follow. Sasuke sighed and allowed the phone to go straight to voicemail as Hinata buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**! I know you're there! You're probably busy so it's fine but next time answer when I call you! I just wanted to say I'll be down in Konohana later on this week. I can't wait to see you! Remember Ichiraku's last year? Of course you do. **_**Ciao Sasuke-kun**_**!"**

The female's voice reverberated around the room and the cheeriness seeped through the speakers like a toxin. Hinata quickly jumped up from Sasuke's lap and began getting herself together. This was all wrong. Completely, utterly, and humiliatingly wrong!

"Hinata…" Sasuke started but Hinata just shook her head and smiled up at him as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt.

"It's fine. Don't worry about explaining, I understand. I'm late for dinner at home. My father is going to be furious. Punctuality is important you know!" Hinata rambled and Sasuke leapt up and pushed her with his own body against the adjacent wall.

"Shut up." He said firmly and he kept a tight grip on her shoulders. "Whatever thoughts you're thinking spot thinking them."

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then proceeded to tame her wild hair with his fingers.

"I'll explain in due time. But don't ever doubt me."

Hinata nodded solemnly, eyes full of glassy tears.

_**A/N**__**: That's all folks! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so please review! Reviews make me write like bands make her dance!**_


End file.
